Baby I Need You Now
by Child Of Calypso
Summary: another starbucks induced songfic. kevin pisses ben off and they stop talking for a week but over the course of that time the two realize just how much they need eachother.


" then maybe you should just leave. Your good at that after all just running away from all your fucking problems." Ben all but yells as he got out of Kevin's car, slamming the door behind him.

"first off, there better not be a chip on my fucking car and second off remember who the fuck your talking too." Kevin yelled getting out the car a fallowing Ben up to the door of his house.

"fuck you and your fucking car leven!" seethed Ben as he tried to figure out which key unlocked the door so he could get the fuck away from Kevin.

"what is your problem man."

"if you don't know then you never will." the brunette almost screamed but bit his tongue. He didn't want to wake his parents.

"you say you love me, you kiss me then you go off and fuck Gwen. And while I'm downstairs passed out none the less."

"wft Ben. I thought we had gotten over this shit. I was drunk damnit and Yeah I said it but Gwen's a girl. That how it's suppose to be and I WAS DRUNK. Stop acting like a bitch and calm your prissy ass down god!"

Ben turned on his feet and punched Kevin square in the jaw with all the strength he had. The raven haired mutant went tumbling back in shock and just se t there on the walk way rubbing his jaw and cheek.

"don't come anywhere near my house again you ass hole. I don't wan tot here anything from you."

"fine you little shit. I won't call or nothing. Oh and by the way you cousin was a fucking epic lay!" Kevin screamed at the door that was slammed in his face.

Kevin stormed off to his car and Ben stormed off to his room ignoring his parent's heads peeking out their bedroom door.

_**Picture perfect memories **_

_**scattered all around the floor**_

_**Reaching for the phone cause, I **_

_**can't fight it anymore.**_

_**And I wander if I ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

Ben lifted his head from his knees as his mother voice whispered from behind his door.

"sweetheart please come out. You've been in their for almost a week. It can't be that bad."

She said kindly and as sympathetically as she could.

Ben didn't here a word. His eyes were frozen dozens of scattered pictures on his bedroom floor. He had intended to rips them all to shred but after the first one had become so wracked with sobs that he couldn't bring himself to do it. His fingers itched and he scratched them for hundredth time in a week. He glanced at the phone once more and sighed before burying his raw. Red eyes back into his knees and beginning to cry again

_**It's a quarter after one I'm alone **_

_**and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control **_

_**and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**But I just need you now.**_

Ben given in ever so slightly to his mother's please for him to at least eat something. That was till Gwen came over. The moment he laid eyes on her he bolted for his room.

"Ben, Ben I'm sorry I didn't know. We were drunk. I'm so sorry. Ben please talk to me!" she sobbed outside the door. But Ben could do it he could bring himself to forgive her. Evil conniving, loathsome redheaded witch bitch. She had been interest in Kevin all along. He had seen the way her eyes never left him. Her eyes never left him and he knew cause their eyes would always meet looking at Kevin. He should have simply let grandma make her an anodite.

"GO AWAY GWEN! I NEVER WANT TO SPEEK TO YOU AGAIN." Ben screamed throwing a book at the door.

A quarter after one and he couldn't take it anymore. He gave in and picked up his cell. He couldn't call, his voice was gone and he couldn't stand to here Kevin's voice. So he texted

"**I'm sorry. I need you now**."

_**Another shot of whisky, can't **_

_**stop staring at the door.**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

**Kevin threw another bottle at his garage door and watched it shatter into little pieces of emerald green. Such a pretty and familiar green. The pile of broken glass was growing pretty quickly. At this point a certain brunette would come in and tell him he was an idiot and that it was time for him to go to bed, then he would swing his arm around the smaller shoulder and girlish frame and allow himself to be lead up stairs to his bed and undressed down to his boxers before being laid on the bed and covered up. Even now he looked up at the door leading into the house expecting to see those pretty green eyes twinkling at him. And each time it didn't happen he cracked open another bottle and drank it down before throwing it at the garage door and repeating the whole thing again.**

**Did Ben still think of him as much as he thought of Ben.**

_**It's a quarter after one , I'm a **_

_**little drunk**_

_**And I need you now.**_

_**I said I wouldn't call But lost all **_

_**Control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now.**_

Kevin had sobered up … somewhat. And he just laid in his bed fighting back what deep down he knew where tears but since he had never truly cried before it was an unfamiliar fight. Gwen had been by before to beg Kevin to help her help Ben but Ben didn't want to see him so he refused and when begging didn't help she tried sex. He fucked her but he wasn't their with her. Gwen was so pointy and bony and hard. Every time he had even grazed against Ben, he was always soft. When they changed in each other room Kevin had noted the soft curves and gentle rounding of his hips and shoulder. The runt had always been a bit girly but at time like that Kevin would have to say something rude to get Ben out of his room so he could beat his dick like mad to the very thought of having that soft curvy body pressed to him.

He couldn't call but he could text. But as always Ben had beaten him to the punch.

"**no I'm sorry. I'm a little drunk but I need you now**"

_**Yes I rather hurt then feel nothing at all.**_

Ben rand down the street heading to Kevin's as quick as his feet could carry him. He was tempted to go Jetray but was too frantic in his thought to even bother with the watch. The part of him that was still hurting told him that this was bad that he would just up getting himself hurt again but Ben simply shook his head and ran on.

Better hurt then nothing.

Kevin stood outside his house pacing like an idiot. Would Ben even come. It was late as fuck after all. Why would the cutie leave his house just to come see Kevin's worthless sorry ass. But he was willing to wait. If Tennyson didn't show then he'd get in his car and drive to him and wait out on his lawn till the sun came up. He realized how much he had been hurting without Ben there like he always was. Oh great now it was raining.

_**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone **_

_**and I need you now.**_

Ben ran till Kevin's house loomed out of the rainy shadows. There he was, a brooding figure on the doorstep. He stopped short of the walk way and just stared till Kevin looked up. He was soaking wet, and shivering. Kevin moved and Ben took a step forward before he knew it they were in each other arms. Kissing, hugging and feeling one another.

"I think I'm in love with you Leven." he wept into the black shirt under him. Kevin smiled and lifted Ben up before carrying him in the house.

"yeah yeah me to. Now get your wet ass in this house."

_**And I said I wouldn't call but**_

_**I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

"are you sure about this, I read somewhere that when a guy us drunk he can't-" began Ben but Kevin put his finger to his lips with a glare.

"no about of booze in the world could ever make me that drunk, see" said Kevin taking his hands from Ben's shoulders and pulling down his jean in one swift movement. Ben let the cutest whimper Kevin had ever heard he pushed the smaller boy back onto his bed and made short work of his pants as well before crawling into bed with him and pulling off their damp shirts.

"beside no matter how drunk I may or may not be I need this. I need you." he said kissing Ben deeply. The brunette moaned into Kevin's mouth and bucked das his rough fingers trailed down his sides to grasp hips hip tightly.

"ready?" he quizzed to the younger boy with an evil smirk.

_**And I don't know how I can do without, **_

_**I just need you now.**_

Ben couldn't imagine exactly how he had made it through a week with out Kevin's touch. He threw back his head and moaned as Kevin's head bobbed up and down between his legs making him writhe. He fisted his hands in the black hair that was splayed across his thighs. Kevin pushed Ben's leg's a little further apart and his knees a little higher as his mouth traveled south. He flicked his tongue at Ben's hairless balls and sucked each delicate nut deep into his mouth then moved to the quivering entry he so desired. Ben's eye flew open and he cried out in shock as the raven's tongue at his most private place.

"ahhh! Ben moaned loudly to the rhythm of Kevin's thrust as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy's neck. Kevin wasn't going top let Ben go anytime soon. He tightened his hold on the delicate hips under his hands and trusted upward a little harder, a little faster. Ben said it over and over as Kevin fucked him to the highest heights of ecstasy.

Hours later Kevin lay sprawled across Ben's chest in a deep drunken and sex exhausted slumber. Ben stroked his hair and sighed knowing he wouldn't rather be anywhere else but here.

_**Oh baby I need you know.**_


End file.
